justanotherrealityshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Schyler T.
Schyler T, also known as Sky, labeled The Heroic Villain, is a contestant who debuted on Just Another Reality Show Season 2: Battle Royale. "Throw the Shovel In the Air" Schyler starts off the competition like everybody else, competing in the Werewolf challenge. Schyler recieves a Villager card but she is the only person whose character card is never revealed. Schyler is a part of the cheating scandal and ultimately wins the reward challenge. During the crystal challenge Schyler runs with a pack consisting of Emily but when Emily tried to grab a crystal for Schyler, in all the hustle & bustle, Schyler tripped badly injuring her knee. (Although this is not shown). Schyler arrives 6th place receiving the sixth immunity. After Jonathan received the Twist Card Schyler vouched for Julian saying that it would be best to keep him around because he was a runner and he would be a good alliance member. At the elimination station Schyler votes for Yacob. "Gonna Be Some Drama" During this episode Schyler is placed on team Fiery Flamingos. Schyler began to instruct her team on how to dance in order to create a decent routine. Schyler assisted in her teams win and did a spectacular job during her solo part of the dance off. "Where the Grass Recedes" During this episode Schyler chose to sit out, isolated, from the Battle Royale at hand, after some debate amongst her teammates. Schyler returned after the challenge to find out that, not only did she have instant immunity but Jonathan cost the team the win. Schyler had the option to tell her team about her immune status, however she chose not to, upsetting her team. This lead to her being in the bottom two with Manny getting all five of her teammates votes. But because of her immune status she was ultimately declared safe and sent Manny home with only her vote, shocking and upsetting everyone. "The One Headphone Wonder" During this episode Schyler was placed on team Super Villains, mainly due to her actions in the episode prior. She then coined the super name, "The One Headphone Wonder", who had the ability to make only one of your headphones work, which also coined the episode title. Schyler went up against Lauren during the grudge match but ultimately lost both times, taking a huge flop during her second match. Post challenge Schyler was greatly concerned for her standings in the game as Elias had immunity as did Bridget, with a K-Idol. Ultimately Schyler ended up in the bottom two and with three votes against, was sent home. "Make An Upset" Schyler was brought back into the competition during this episode and was placed on team Crystal Coyotees, per Julia's request. Schyler later admitted that she didn't know how this would affect her alliances with her former teammates on the Flamingos. Schyler attemped to find blocks for her team but struggled. When it came down to assemble the blocks Schyler came up with a logical explanation for how she thought the blocks would be arranged. Post challenge Schyler teamed up with Lauren, Emily and Julia to split Elias and Zach's votes, however she was wavering on what to do. After some convincing, however, Schyler voted for Elias. "You Don't Sip A Shot" During this episode Schyler was relocated as were the rest of the contestants due to the rain. Schyler participated in all three challenges and finished all of them, saltine, lemon shot and cinnamon. Schyler was greatly displeased when Zach did not drink his lemon shots. Schyler was highly aversed to completing the cinnamon challenge. "Coconut Isn't Mexican" During this episode Schyler aids her team during the cooking challenge. She teams up with Lauren to crack open coconuts and later strains the juice. She butts heads with Julia when her choice on a Mexican dish didn't make any sense and Julia didn't grasp the concept that mushroom and coconut had to find it's way into BOTH dishes. Schyler helped Emily create a raspberry vinagrette for the salad. Schyler also played a huge role in the final plating of the dishes. When it came down to serve the food to the judges Schyler explained that her team had made a mushroom coconut salad with a raspberry lemon vinagrette. Schyler was pleased that her team won. "The Plan Named Bradley" Schyler was introduced to the merge along with the remaining 7 competitiors. Schyler competed in the Twist Challenge but was eliminated early and later competed in the balancing challenge and made it to the final 4 before putting her foot down for a second, which was illegal, rendering her out of the challenge. Post challenge Schyler plotted with Emily and Lauren and Julia to eliminate Brad, which was successful. "Strictly Business" During this episode Schyler competed in the first Battle Royale as an individual and was granted the orange blocks to create a structure. Schyler aimed at getting Jonathan or Julian out but failed miserably at throwing the bean bag. This led Schyler to get to the final leg of the challenge and eliminate Jonathan granting her invulnerability. Schyler was talked to by Jonathan and Julian to stick with them and not Emily and Julia, because they wouldn't see a blindside coming. At the elimination station Emily took Schyler's immunity via a Twist Card, taking it and putting it on Julia, protecting her instead. Schyler's vote is not seen but it can be implied that Schyler voted for Zach in order to seem oblivious to Emily and Schyler, giving the boys the bulk of the votes with 3. "So Much Blood On My Hands" During this episode Schyler competed in her second Battle Royale as an individual and was eliminated second from the challenge. Post challenge Schyler was torn as to who to vote for because she was allied with Jonathan, Julian and Zach and knew that one of the four of them would be eliminated, since Julia had won immunity. Schyler then hesitantly agreed to vote for Zach when Julia brought it up. At the elimination station it was revealed that Zach did get all 4 votes but Zach's sole vote sent Schyler home as well, in a surprise double elimination station. This is especially ironic because Schyler's sole vote sent Manny home in episode 3. Trivia *Schyler is 1 of 6 girls on Season 2. *Schyler is involved with the cheating scandal. *Schyler is the only person during the Werewolf challenge whose character is not revealed. *Schyler receives teh 6th immunity in the crystal challenge. *Schyler is the second person to recieve an injury, the first being Jeremy. **Schyler did not have to be pulled out of a challenge because of it. *Schyler is the second, out of 3, persons to directly cause the elimination of a contestant, being Manny. **The first is Clay. **Schyler is the only female to do this. **She received some form of karma when Zach's sole vote sent her home in episode 11. *Schyler is the only female to return into the competition. **Schyler is the third contestant overall to re-enter into the competition. ***She is also the only person, out of Brad and Jeremy, to go the farthest after returning, surviving for 5 episodes before being eliminated again. *Schyler has been on the most teams during season 2 with the total being 3. **She was an original member of the Flamingos. **She breifly became a member of the Super Villains in episode 4. **She was placed on the Crystal Coyotees in episode 6. *Schyler is also the sister of Jordan T, one of the producers.